From Shadow
by Ikhzev
Summary: Blake reflects on her subsequent path. Set after the events of the Black Trailer.


_Goodbye._

As she stood on the train, the realization hit her as suddenly as the onslaught of wind thrusting into her, and it was the fact that there was no destination for her, that she no longer had any idea where she was supposed to go now that she was truly and well alone, that she was _without purpose_ , which unsettled her. For the first time, she has no idea where chance would carry her.

All her life (or most of it, it made no difference – her earliest memories were all the same, struggling for something unreachable, beyond her) she was driven with a clear intent, she knew who her foes were, she knew who her companions were, she knew who _she_ was. Now it made little sense, the difference between a friend and a foe wasn't so recognizable anymore. In the end, both were fallen.

 _And it is the heart of the matter, isn't it?_

For who she was – Blake Belladonna – and where she was headed, did not depend on anyone anymore, not really. Not even her. She had been sure of her reasons as she cut off the wagon, it made sense, that need – but now she felt lost, and the sudden loneliness was enough to numb her against the sensations of the roaring train and rushing cold wind. She asked herself why she did it, and could not formulate a response.

She though back to Adam's expression when she said that last word to him, but he felt almost unrecognizable too, his face that of a stranger. _No… not his face. It was the person, the Adam within._

She had severed the link to her past, everything she had been and had lived, up until now.

Blake made one step, then another. Soon, she was rushing to the next wagon, ignoring the pressure of air against her. She crouched, jumped down on the platform of the next wagon, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. When it closed, the sound of wind was gone and she was left in darkness and warmth.

Her eyes could see everything perfectly. Assorted stacks of boxes with the SDC logo proudly imprinted on each, with its content displayed here and there where they were too large or specialized – pieces of technology, vaguely scanner-type machines carefully wrapped into duct, all parts of Dust-processing technology. She saw faint red traces of movement sensor visible around them – she made note not to get close. No automatons, thankfully – apparently the Dust was far more valuable.

Not that they would have been a problem.

She made her way to the corner and sat down, placing her sheath and sword to her right, and thought of the destination of the train. _Vale._ That is right, isn't it? This Dust shipment was meant to be delivered directly to the SDC headquarters. The vantage point Adam and she had chosen was not far from the city, open enough they had ample time to get on the train and perform their attack.

 _I'll set up the charges._

She shook her head. No use of thinking about it right now. By now the crew would have likely been alarmed by the warning the automatons would have sent since they first appeared. They would soon realize a wagon was detached, if they haven't already.

What then? Would they stop the train? There was nothing they could do about it, though – it would be more likely they would continue for Vale and call the police (if not the Huntresses and Huntsmen as well, if they guessed from the automatons' feed the intruders were of White Fang) to the point of the attack. In which case, she was glad she would not be there. She would have to get off unnoticed and make her own way into the city proper.

And then?

Well, then…

She closed her eyes and let out an inaudible sigh. She would no longer aid them, not like this. She was not too sure of where she stood as of now… but if she knew anything, that was that.

Still… leaving wouldn't erase her actions prior.

Maybe she could turn the same motivation that let her perform them into something that defended, rather than destroyed. It seemed the only right thing for which skills could always be used.

And this world always had the need of defenders.

Perhaps that way she could again find herself. She considered the idea, the one that fully crystalized itself after months of subconscious pondering, and found she liked it. Opposing corruption was always her goal… it was the idea she grew up with, the idea that made her who she was. She might have lost sight of it somewhere in the chaos between the humans and the Faunus, where the oppressed turned the oppressors and the oppressors themselves became oppressed, but she could do _this._ Perhaps the answer to all the endless bloodshed would become clearer... With those thoughts, she fell asleep in an uneasy slumber, ready to jolt awake at the faintest sound out of place her ears could catch, while the train carried her onwards through falling darkness and red leaves of dying trees.

When she awoke, the cause was not immediately clear, but as she rubbed her eyes, she became aware of the train slowing down. It was not that noticeable at first, yet soon the noise quietened, and then completely halted as the train stopped.

She was already on her feet, her sword on her back, carefully listening for any signs of human presence. Sure enough, faint voices were already filling the air in distance. Apparently the situation was urgent – someone was already waiting for the train to arrive, presumably the authorities. She didn't want to risk opening the door where they may be in sight of it, so she remained still. After another five, six minutes quiet steps started towards her wagon, sounding closer and closer. She drew herself deeper into darkness of the corner, making no sound as the doors of the wagon clicked and slided to the side noisily as a man stepped into the wagon, a crew member if his clothes were anything to go by. Oblivious to her silent presence, he started towards the equipment with a file in his hand, probably to confirm everything was accounted for, his back turned to her. Blake slid towards the entrance, checked quickly if anyone was near, and went out.

And she had her answer.

 _What do you want most of all?_

"I want a world without fear", she said aloud. The moon was still broken and shining when she took the first step.

By the time the train staff members had all assembled around the disengaged wagon and the Vale police arrived with its blazing red lights and sirens, and the inspectors at last realized from the feed of the interior cameras there was one more person from those who attacked them that had been unaccounted for, she was long ago hidden by the crowd and people and half-lit streets.


End file.
